Boombox
by Meirin618
Summary: This a day in Justin Law's life, in which he actually listens to Spirit and discards his headphones for a day and  picks up something old, based on The Lonely Island's Boombox
1. Chapter 1

After reading Spirit's lips say I should take off my headphones for so long, I decided I should pick up something old, a boombox. Well, nothing bad could really come out from using a boombox right? I get to listen to my awesome music and still hear what these guys have to say.

I went to my closet and took out my dusty old boombox. "Haven't used this in a while," I said as I pulled out my headphones. "Hmm, no CD's, only cassettes, I guess I can work with this, there's a bunch of old cassettes that I have laying around here..."

After I found my cassettes, I cleaned up my boombox, popped in a cassette, an old one that I haven't heard in years, some weird dance-y shit- I hope he didn't hear that. Anyway, with that, I was well on my way to the DWMA and a wonderful journey of gracing the world with my music.

* * *

><p>Surprising enough, I decided to go for a change of clothes, I mean, I've always had the headphones and robes, but now... <em>now<em> I have my amazing boombox, and since it is a little nippy, I decided to go for pair on nice black jeans, "distressed boots" (girls go for the weirdest things nowadays but these boots look good...), a trench coat over a sweater, over a black shirt with these awesome rhinestones, and a pair of these really cool sunglasses I got as gift from Liz and Patty. I feel like a rebellious teen, yet, I also feel even more devoted to the work of God.

On my way to the Academy, with my boombox propped up on my shoulder with the music pumping at a decent level to, you know, not disturb the peace, I passed by this posh restaurant. Everyone looked completely stiff and emotionless just sitting there. I saw this one man sitting with his wife eating what looked like sauerkraut and boiled goose, completely emotionless, I myself thought that deserved a little bit of disgust, right? So I walked in the restaurant, the and put up the volume of my boombox and held up over my head. At first no one took notice to this modest boy trying to lighten the mood of the restaurant until I saw that a lot of people started to bob their heads to the music, when a waiter came in he pulled one of the old couples out of their chairs and just like that, there was a wave of people jumping out of their chairs and dancing, even the couple with their peculiar meal of sauerkraut and boiled goose started to dance, and there was this huge grin on their faces while they moved to the beat of this persuasive dance song.

After the song was over, everyone was much more leveled out, and instead of having such tension in the atmosphere, people were happily chatting, and with that I left with a satisfied smile plastered on my face, and my boombox kept roaring on my shoulder, bringing more smiled every step I go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! My first fanfic, if you have or have not noticed or do not know, this is like a silly parody of Boombox, by The Lonely Island I love those guys, so I just had to put this up, also I forgive for Justin's OOC-ness, it's just... I had to, forgive me? If you do, thank you, if you do, I'll try to make it up to you, by promising you empty promises, that won't really amount to anything but broken promises. I love you...? How about that? R&amp;R or just R... you know... BTW Meirin's disclaimer: Song not mine, Soul Eater, not mine.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**M/N (Meirin Notes) Hiya! Those who are or are not reading! My second chapter OMG! Anyway, this is pretty much immediately after the whole restaurant... btw... this is going to be five chapters long, just letting you guys know... it helps to be knowledgeable about shtuff like this, anyway! Oh yeah, sorry about these short chapter in advance, it's gonna be that way for the rest of it T_T don't leave me for it though, I'd cry. Literally. Enough of this note... on with my mediocre story!**

* * *

><p>After I left the restaurant, I was back on my way to the DWMA, and that's when I bumped into Soul and Maka. Those guys have a relationship only they could understand. So I walked up to them and said hi. Soul and Maka shot me a death glare that could only mean that they were in some type of heated argument and Justin Law should not interfere. It's a good thing I'm not Justin Law, I'm a guy with a boombox.<p>

"Hey Maka, Soul, what's going on here?" I asked as I happily interrupted their heated argument. Maka practically snapped her neck looking at me and said, "Justin, right now really isn't the time to engage in friendly conversation." I looked over to Soul who had such a nonchalant look on his face then put down my boombox and sat on it. I figured that until he realizes his mistake, that is still classified to me, that look is going to be on his face for a long time.

"Admit that were checking out Blair!" she yelled at him. Soul gave her a toothy grin that never failed to appear when there was a dispute between the two of them and said, "the way you're nagging at me is not cool, Maka." I think today was a good day to be a different person, because I don't think that I would actually sit here and let them ignore me as they continued their bickering. "And besides, _Maka_, there's nothing to admit," he said crossing his arms in a rather defensive way. "This is going to be a good one," I said to myself. Luckily Maka didn't hear, I think I'd in for one heck of a Maka-Chop. After sitting by watching Soul and Maka argue about laundry, I decided, I had enough watching these kids trying to settle their differences, obviously, my music can't help this hopeless couple.

Line

With my boombox back on my shoulder, I decided to pass by a park because it was just a great day to walk in the park, and I saw someone who was selling ice cream, and... well, I like ice cream. When I walked up to this wonderful ice cream man, he smirked and said, "Hey kid! I haven't seen one of those babies in a decade. What's up, ya tryin'a bring back old ways?" I nodded and asked for something obviously NOT-Justin-y. "So whataya havin' kiddo?"

I thought about what wasn't so traditional, screw that lame vanilla stuff. "Mint Chip, Strawberry, and Pistachio, in that order, OK?" I said with a quite raspy voice. I don't want to pass by here tomorrow and have this guy recognize me as the guy with a boombox and really bad taste in ice cream, I'd be completely embarrassed if he actually knew I was a young man dedicated to bringing justice to the world in the name of Lord Death while I was in this... get-up. The man looked at me with a weird face and said, "Not only do ya have a weird sense of style, but a gross sense of taste too, but whatever." He put three scoops of my weird choice on a cone, and muttered, "Have fun eating that stuff, kid." I Nod and pay the man then walk away with my music which I decided to turn on for the sake of me actually eating this stuff and paying the guy.

Sitting on a bench, I stare at the ice cream. It was weird, really, eating this, absurdness in public, really, but- no! I mustn't put a "but" in this! I'm gonna do this and not regret it! I start to lick furiously at the cone, a little disappointed I decided to get so much, you'd think with the way I was acting I wouldn't get a generous amount...

* * *

><p>I walked into the business-y part of Death City... honestly I have no idea why I'm doing this, I'm really just walking around aimlessly trying to have some fun with this boombox—anyway, I walked into the building, with almost no trouble at all, the security guard was sleeping, amazing right, what if a trespasser comes in, it's a good thing I'm here right? I walk around just looking into different rooms, amazingly, there was this one room that wreaked of negativity.<p>

I walked in there, examining the room, there was a man sitting at the head of the desk, and apparently there's something in the middle of the table. It's not the typical donuts and snacks, but… it's a… boiled goose. I wonder, where are these gese coming from, is it a holiday that I'm not aware of? Well, then man, who I'm assuming is the boss, is talking about laying off someone in the work place. "Blake, Adam and Anders are the most dimwitted employees we've ever had in this business!" I sat in an empty chair next to a half-asleep employee, and continued to listen to the rant of this man.

"Blake, Adam, and Anders have failed the drug test more than once, when they come in to work, they don't take anything seriously, in fact they are bringing down my sales. With them, we can't get anything done! They are the most destructive employees ever in the history of TeliAmeriCorp. Just last week, they tried to do a half- Christmas party, IN JUNE! They are filled with idiotic and immature ideas. I also got word from some of my partners saying that that destructive trio came into a work function, harassing one of the female telemarketers, a poor man in a wheelchair, and that idiot Anders tried to rap! Then they leave and come back with their faces painted! I say we go up to them, and give the worst pink slip they have ever seen in their lives!" said the man, obviously outraged with these three men, who are, as I see it, trying to have fun. Well, I guess it's about time we make this party 101% better. I put my boombox on the table with a loud thud, then everyone looks back at me. Even the guy who was falling sleep next to me was awake after he heard it. I noticed the boss was about to say something, and before he did, I turned on my boombox, and let the music flow into everyone.

And with that, everyone in the room were off the chairs, some were grinding against each other on top of the table, in a trance of music and dance. I looked around, and saw more people flow into the room. I smile at myself and say, "The power of music compels you." All of a sudden, someone taps my shoulder. I look back and see a pretty lady, I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I knew for sure, I wouldn't leave this place without having one dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay! I finally put up the second chapter. Yeah, don't get mad at me for procrastinating... I mean if you are or are not reading. Anyway! I have added three people in this chapter for the sole purpose of... well, I didn't know who else to put in it. BTW! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, WORKAHOLICS OR BOOMBOX (the song). And sorry in advance for my laziness, and amateur-ness. it's my first fic... <strong>


	3. I needz halp

**Hi guys! This is Meirin updating to let you guys know that story will not be discontinued, I've taken time to think about the next chapter. Now, for those who have heard the song to this story, I'm a little stumped, I wanna do the next chapter in New York, but do you know how much money it costs to get to the city right now? $2.25, and then another to get back home! Considering I'm broke as fuck, I'm confined to my lonely not-the-city-but-quite-close-to-it apartment… so I ask you, the reader, to force some ideas in my head. Should Justin stay in death city or should Lord Death send him on an improtant mission in my hometown? I'll be putting up polls and shit, pweez vote, I'm debating and my friend is not helping.**


End file.
